This invention relates generally to water purification systems of the type having one or more filter elements for producing a supply of filtered or relatively purified water, wherein the filter elements are supported in a filter manifold for relatively quick and easy removal and replacement. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved water purification system further including a shut-off valve for turning off an incoming water supply, and for preventing filter element removal from the filter manifold unless the shut-off valve is in a closed position.
Water purification systems are generally well known in the art for producing a purified water supply used for drinking, cooking, etc. Such purification systems commonly employ one or more filter elements connected to an incoming water supply such as a standard tap water inflow. The filter elements appropriately filter or otherwise purify the water inflow to produce a relatively purified water supply which is coupled to a reservoir where it is stored pending on-demand dispensing via a faucet valve or the like. In one common configuration, the purification system comprises a plurality of filter elements including particulate filtration, carbon filtration, and a reverse osmosis (RO) membrane supported on or in a manifold constructed for suitably connecting each filter element to mating flow couplers for normal purification operation, while additionally accommodating relatively quick and easy removal and replacement of each filter element. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,045,197; 5,435,909; 5,591,332; and 5,744,030, which are incorporated by reference herein. Such purification systems have been designed for under-counter installation in association with a kitchen sink or the like, or in a stand-alone so-called point-of-use water cooler.
In water purification systems of the type described above, removal and replacement of each filter element is required on a periodic basis to maintain the quality of the produced purified water. The manifold filter element geometry is designed to facilitate filter element changeover, while insuring that each replacement filter element is properly connected for flow-through water passage at the correct location. However, before any one of the filter elements is removed from the manifold, it is first necessary to turn off the incoming water flow. Unfortunately, shutting off the incoming water flow requires the user to locate and properly operate an inflow shut-off valve before a filter element is removed. Prior manifold systems designed for quick and easy filter element changeover have not provided any means for safeguarding against undesired filter element removal before the incoming water supply is turned off. In this regard, filter element removal without first turning off the water supply can result in significant water leakage and potential damage to adjoining flooring materials and the like.
The present invention overcomes these problems and disadvantages by providing an improved filter manifold for a water purification system wherein a shut-off valve must be closed to turn off the incoming water supply before a filter element can be removed from the manifold.